Transparent Dark
by EmaBixx
Summary: "Based on the wounds that he reported, we can say with certainty ... that he tried to take his own life ..." he concluded. (Aura Ash) High rating for MDD mentions and explicit scenes. In this story all the main characters are present ! Presence of the most loved pairings. (Pairing Ash: will change in the course of work! (Threesome, in any case). Traslate by Mallory


This is my first chapter story on this site. It's a delicate story. We will talk extensively about MDD, ie major depressive disorder. I will update it every two weeks, as I will first have to write the chapters, translate them and then publish them. Whatever you have, criticism, appreciation, anything, let me know and review to tell me what you think. I dedicate this fic to N-I-NT, Skylight Sparkle, Texas Longhorn, evanscinemas1, LadyBlue21, Marcus S. Lazarus, reppad98, Cherry3Fairy, Northstar that made me come back to deeply love this fandom, after a few years of dismissal. I hope you like it and don't look so disgusting!

**Age of Main Characters:**

Ash: 18

Misty: 19

Brock, Cilan: 21

Tracy: 23

Serena, Clemont, May, Drew: 17

Dawn: 15

Gary: 18

Iris: 16

Delia: 43

Ock: 60

Shin: 35

**TRANSPARENT DARK**

**This story takes place two weeks after the Kalos League ...**

**Chapter 1. How it all began ...**

By the vehemence with which they knocked on the door of the gym I had already realized that something serious had happened. But I couldn't imagine how serious it was. I immediately went to open and found myself in front of Brock, soaked and with a shocked face. He must have run quickly from Pewter City because he seemed unable to breathe due to the effort he had just made.

"Brock, but what ..."

"Misty ... come ... immediately!"

"Can you explain me before ..."

He took me by the wrist, without giving me time either to talk or to close the door behind me, dragging me into a wild ride on feet while the rain gave no sign of wanting to stop. It had been raining since lunch, but more than a light rain it was a real storm. The thunders in the distance made me shiver almost as much as the cold wind that blew water and air at me with a furious power.

"Can you know where you are taking me?" I asked him as I clumsily tried to cover my head with my free arm.

He was not bothered by anything around him. He was focused only on running. Water and wind seemed the last of his problems.

"From Ash"

"From Ash? Did something happen to him ?! Where is he now?"

He answered after a moment:

"At the Viridian City hospital ..."

"But what happened to him ?!" I shouted at him trying to stop him to make me explain everything.

"I'll explain when we arrive! Now hurry up!" he answered in one breath without stopping. I gave it to him, he was in a hurry to get there and after all I couldn't blame him, they still had to go all the way through Path 3. So I got out of his grasp and started to run to his side. What could have happened to Ash? Last time I saw him was last week, before having to go back to the gym, when we went with all his traveling companions, including Drew and Paul, to eat grilled meat to celebrate, unfortunately, the second place in the league of Kalos and Ash.

It had been a beautiful evening, one of those unrepeatable. Ash had made us laugh continuously all evening, for example when he got angry because I jokingly took him around and pretended to keep my nose or when he had to surrender to the bingeing contest with May, painfully admitting the defeat. At the time of the greetings, he thanked her heartily for that wonderful evening and for having come to see him despite my commitments. I wanted to stay with him and his friends who had rented a house in Pallet Town to comfort him but unfortunately I simply couldn't. And I had to leave him with a hug. I didn't dare to think of that evening again with the fear of what might have happened to him. I began to run more intensely, imitated by Brock. After an exhausting hour of running, we saw Viridian's hospital. At the entrance I recognized a figure: it was Tracy ... He had a towel on his shoulders with clothes and hair still wet ... he had run in the rain too ...

"Here you are at last! Brock..you fine ..?" said Tracy, worried about the friend who was panting heavily.

"How long have you been there?" Brock asked immediately

"From about 15 minutes, Cilan and I did it before we could ..." he replied with his eyes blank.

"Ash where is he ?!" he asked again.

"Come!"

Quickly, Tracy led us through the various corridors of the hospital. The corridors were very dark and above all wet. Running through them put a terrible anguish on me. I knew those corridors, and they didn't give me pleasant memories. It was here that my mother died. We arrived at the last corridor of the north wing of the hospital, in front of a closed operating room with the red light on. It was busy. In front of us were all our friends ... Iris and Cilan were finishing up their towels in their hair. Clem was sitting next to Serena. I was sure he was crying but trying not to show it. Gary was bent over Pikachu and stroked his head as the yellow mouse sat with tears in his eyes and crouched down in front of him. Dawn, May and Drew were sitting on the ground and drying their wet clothes but doing it slowly ... head down ...

"We're here guys!" shouted Brock.

They all raised their heads at that exclamation. Iris got up to give us something to wipe ourselves. While Pikachu jumped on my arms to be hugged.

"Announcements?" asked Brock, taking a towel and wiping his head.

"Nothing, unfortunately ... but it took very little time after all ... Delia and Professor Ock said they would let us know as soon as possible," he said in a low voice.

"Delia is in with him ?! I'm going too!" I immediately said, going towards the door of the hall, placing Pikachu in Iris's arms.

"Misty, wait ..." Iris said, blocking my arm.

"Can we know what it is?" I asked tremendously nervous. Not only had they not yet had the guts to tell me what had happened but they didn't even want to let me go and see for myself.

"They've already made a lot of stories to let Ash's mom enter ... and without Professor Ock's help, surely she wouldn't have come in either ... you better wait here ..."

"Do you think you scare me what I can see? And then please deign to tell me what happened!" I shouted, angrily.

"Try to stay calm ..." Gary tried to calm me down, standing up, "He told you because my grandfather had stories too ..."

"What do you mean to say sorry? I don't understand ..."

"I, Delia and Professor Ock arrived here along with Pikachu and Gary who carried Ash. Then Delia, together with the Professor, immediately offered to accompany him to the operating room but as soon as the doctors looked at Ash, they exchanged a strange look ... and they didn't want to let them in. They said it was better not to attend the surgical intervention. They had to insist very much to be able to accompany him to the operating room ... "Iris answered lowering her voice.

"It must be really serious then! Please ... I'm going crazy ..." I whispered, running my hands through my wet hair. Ash ... how could he be in such a critical situation? I had to know ... "Please! Tell me what happened to him!"

Iris looked at Brock, hoping maybe he was the one talking. Brock sighed ...

"Misty ... I really don't know how it happened ..."

"Brock!" I said taking him by the edges of his shirt "Please! I just want to know why he's in there right now. Tell me!"

Brock for the first time seemed speechless ... he didn't know what to say ... he didn't have the courage to meet my eyes.

"We don't know exactly how it happened ... how it was possible ..."

"Go ahead..."

"We had to go out to dinner, along with Gary and Tracy. Knowing that it probably would have rained today, yesterday Ash had warned us that, in that case, the dinner would move to his house. When it started to rain we went to him immediately. But Delia didn't know anything about dinner ... We were worried right away ... "she took a breath, I couldn't resist ... my anxiety was increasing ..." We went to look for him despite the flood was getting worse .. "We spent an hour looking for him ... in the end we met Pikachu who took us to the beginning of path two ..." his voice broke.

I had the impression that he was reliving that scene ... I had no pity for his moment of weakness though.

"And what ?! Go ahead!"

Brock immediately resumed: "He was there on the ground ..., we ran to him at once ..." he paused again, his voice trembled ...

"He was ... in a pool of blood ...".

"Such as...?" I said, leaving him the shirt.

He looked down.

"He was injured ... a very bad wound on his abdomen, the back of his hands full of cuts ... bruises and bruises on his arms ... There was no time to lose ... we immediately split up. We loaded him on 'Gary's Electivire, covered as best we could and while Gary and Pikachu brought him here, me and Tracy ran to find you all. "

"We all needed to be notified right away ... I thought he needed the support of his friends."

"Misty, I assure you that Electivire and I were very fast ..." Gary tried to say.

"I don't care, the priority was to bring him here! You had to think of him first and then call us!" I shouted again ... I hadn't spoken so loudly since I was traveling with Ash, to the point where I began to miss my voice. Looking at the faces of the others, however, I realized that even for them it was not an easy situation. They were as worried as I was, but they knew that getting angry or upset would do no good. I tried to calm myself ...

"Sorry guys ... but really ... this thing happened so suddenly ..." I apologized.

"Don't worry ... we understand it too well ..." Tracy comforted me putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him gratefully. The others also gave me a half smile, to reassure me. But they soon returned gloomy ... The worry was destroying them at least as much as he was doing with me. I ran a hand through my wet hair ... I tried to calm myself ...

"Did you understand what happened to him?" I asked more calmly.

"We think he was probably attacked ..." Tracy told me "The place where we found it was devastated, as if there had been a Pokemon fight .."

"And then he was full of minor injuries beyond the most serious one. Probably he tried to defend himself, but it can be seen that they were more than one and he couldn't do anything." Sadly hypothesized Brock.

I don't know why ... but I had a tremendous premonition: who could have been angry with Ash? Pikachu didn't seem to be hurt ...

At that moment, Delia, Samuel and a doctor in an emergency suit came out of the Operating Room: white coat, gloves and mask. Delia trembled. His eyes were red and shiny. I wondered again how serious Ash could be. Samuel came closer, putting his hand on her shoulder ... and Delia leaned against him and started to cry, sobbing. He patted her on the back. The doctor's face was indecipherable ... I didn't think about it too much.

"How are you?" I asked him as everyone gathered around him to hear what he had to say.

"They are still operating him. I went out just to accompany her and Samuel." he said softly.

"The situation is more delicate than it seems." the doctor continued. "We have to wait for him to be out of danger. Because when he recovers and if he recovers, it is early to make predictions, you will be indispensable to help him overcome and forget the reasons why he did ..."

"Wait ... done" what "?" I asked with a lump in my throat. He bit his lip. He had said something too much ... something he should have told us more calmly, at another time. He observed that we all looked at him and realized that we would not let him go without knowing what he was talking about. He read concern, anxiety, fear in our eyes. He sighed and didn't wait any longer:

"Based on the wounds he reported, we can say with certainty ... that he tried to take his own life ..." he concluded.

**End of the first chapter**

Please leave a comment below! I really want to know what you think ! For specific Max and Bonnie will not be in this fic, but they will be mentioned.

Paul will appear later, after the party in Pallet Town he has resumed the journey and that is why he is not at the hospital with the other boys.

There will also be manga characters even though they will appear much later.


End file.
